


Omega Pussy

by bennylafitte69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Catboys & Catgirls, Knotting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennylafitte69/pseuds/bennylafitte69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard for an alpha without an omega to come home to. It's even harder when there's two alphas whose home is a cramped black Impala. Sam and Dean were usually good about keeping their heads and not tearing each others throats out in sexual frustration, but from time to time, they'd work a case where a tasty little omega would be dangling in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life is hard for an alpha without an omega to come home to. It's even harder when there's two alphas whose home is a cramped black Impala. Sam and Dean were usually good about keeping their heads and not tearing each others throats out in sexual frustration, but from time to time, they'd work a case where a tasty little omega would be dangling in front of them and neither of them could have it. They had just finished questioning a pretty twenty something omega on cheap suppressants and Sam all but had to drag Dean away by the ear before he broke their cover as Homeland Security, or whatever the hell it said on the plastic badge today.

"Nice going back there, Dean." Sam snipped as the last of the sweet smell cleared his nostrils. They flared as he tried to pick some of it up somehow, even though they were at least five miles away now.

"Right, like you weren't half hard the second we stepped through the door." Dean looked over at his brother, his pupils wide with the arousal he was still feeling. "When was the last time we even knotted a sticky little omega? A week? Two?"

"It hasn't been that long." Sam muttered, casting his gaze out the window so he didn't have to look him in the eye. He knew how badly they both needed this. "All I'm saying is you could have at least let me ask all the questions before you tried to rut against her."

Dean started to protest loudly, "I did not-"

"Dean, look out!" Sam shouted and grabbed the wheel from his brother, who hadn't looked back at the road as he was barreling down it going eighty. Dean slammed on the brakes as Sam jerked the wheel to the right, avoiding a collision with something he hadn't even seen.

The brothers jerked forward in their seatbelts, Sam's head narrowly missing the windshield as his heart pounded, the car suddenly still and idling in the middle of the road.

"What..." Dean swallowed to clear his throat; it felt as if his heart had leapt up into it, "What the hell was that?"

Sam had already unbuckled and climbed out of the car before Dean finished his sentence, lumbering over to the front of the car.

"Is she okay? I didn't feel us hit anything." Dean stepped out of the car next, his bowed legs buckling some from all the blood that was rushing from the adrenaline. 

"It's not your damn car I'm worried about." Sam was bent down, his large frame covering whatever it was he was looking at. He ignored his brothers protests and stood back up with a small naked figure in his muscular arms.

Dean's eyes went wide and he looked over the trembling thing Sam had picked up from practically under his baby. His instincts caused him to look for blood and bruises first and when he realized this person was unharmed, he started taking something else in. It wasn't a person Sam was cradling.

"Is that a..." Dean's words caught in his throat and he glided forward to get a better look at the furry brown ears on the top of the boys head. They blended in well with his hair, but a slide downwards showed something that couldn't be hidden as easily; a tail to match, curled around Sam's wide forearm in fear. The creature had his face buried in Sam's jacket and had a clawed hand dug deep in the fabric, kneading as he shook.

"Yeah." Sam breathed in response, then adjusted his grip on him so he could force his face out of hiding. He was met with a shock of big bright blues, slanted pupils narrowing and traveling Sam's face as he tried to decide if the much larger man was a threat. He lifted himself up some after that, over the initial shock of almost being plowed down by Dean's car. Something jingled when he did and Sam looked down to see a dark blue collar with tags around his neck. 

Sam took a seat on the front of the car, not worried about needing to move it right away. It was a pretty backwoods town they were in, and they rarely passed another car on the road after the sun went down. He took the tag in his hand and read it out loud, "Castiel."

The feline like creatures ears pricked up and meowed in response, flipping over his flexible body and settling himself in Sam's lap, staring him dead in the eye, his tail twitching slightly.

Dean hadn't said a word and was staring at Castiel's bare ass until Sam snapped him out of it. Apparently he'd been talking about what they were going to do with him.

"I think there's a vet in town. It'll only take a few minutes to drive back and drop him off."

Dean broke his gaze and looked up at Sam, who was getting rubbed on by the appreciative catboy, a slight stubble on his cheeks gliding over Sam's chin. "Sam, are you nuts?"

"Huh?" Sam tried to get Castiel to settle down when Dean stepped directly behind him and ran a hand down his upturned ass, the calloused fingers coming back up to show Sam. Slick.

"He's a fucking Omega. Can't you smell that?" 

"I... but.. he..." Sam looked stunned at the clear fluid and took in a deep breath, suddenly dizzy when he got a full dose of Castiel's arousal. It was odd and had the undeniable scent marks of a feline, but it was definitely the intoxicating stench of a omega in heat.

"Get him in the car, Sam."

He didn't have to be told twice, hoisting up the willing catboy and carrying him over his shoulder into the car. He shut the door and almost started to coax him into the backseat when Castiel sat down right on his rapidly hardening cock, drawing a moan from the younger Winchester. Dean was right, it had been too long. Fuck.

Dean was speeding towards their motel at warp speed and Sam got to know their new friend, his tongue met with little pointed teeth when he slipped it into the excited creatures mouth. His tongue was rough like sandpaper and he lapped at Sam's face in return, a full body purr rumbling through him which vibrated in all the right places. Sam felt a wet spot on his pants and he reached down to find Castiel's little hole absolutely dripping his sticky fluid. He circled his hole with a thick finger before pushing it up in, watching with wide eyed amazement as the little catboy arched his back much further than he should have been able to and meowed loudly in approval. Sam's finger was all but sucked up into that wet hole, everything tight and as he started to move his finger, he discovered it felt ribbed inside, like one of those textured condoms.

When Dean pulled in front of their motel room, he started barking orders for Sam to hurry up and stop hogging him which fell on deaf ears. Sam got out of the car with his finger still inside of the catboy and would have just slammed right through the door even if Dean hadn't unlocked it for him. Castiel ended up tossed on the bed roughly a second later and he immediately tuned over onto his hands and knees, his back doing that delicious arch again as he looked up at the gawking brothers. He flicked his tail invitingly, as if his leaking hole wasn't enough for them and let out another mewl, as if to ask 'What's taking so long?'

It took Sam a moment to realize that Dean had grabbed his hand and was sucking all the slick off of his finger, getting a taste of the tasty omega practically begging for him. Sam slapped him away and Dean shoved back, reducing they're usual bickering to growls as they both started tearing their own clothes off, eyes never leaving the catboy who watched carefully as pants and shirts went flying.

"MrrrOOOOOOW!" Castiel yowled, urging them on as their cocks finally sprung free, rock hard and for Dean, the beginnings of his knot already starting at the base. 

"Okay, okay!" Sam muttered and stood beside the bed, pulling the demanding cat closer to him. He started rubbing the head of his cock up and down the cats wet hole, getting his cock nice and wet with his willing partners juices when he was suddenly shoved out of the way by Dean, a rage filling him from losing that delightful slide.

"Who says you get to go first with him?" Dean protests, slapping a hand down on Castiel's ass, as if it's his as long as he's touching it. 

"I do." Sam snarls and gives Dean a hard shove off of the cat. "I found him and saved his ass, so I get first knot. Use his mouth."

He wasn't going to hear another word about it, so he didn't waste time playing with the warm wetness outside his hole, instead pressing the thick head of his cock right into the tiny little puckered hole in front of him. He let out a relieved moan as his cock started to sink in, his large hands resting on his hips and pulling Castiel back on his long cock. 

Castiel pushed back on him immediately, his tail standing straight up and tickling Sam's face playfully as he looked back at the large man who hadn't even bothered to offer a name to him. He didn't need to know one anyway. All he needed was to get a cock inside of him while he was in season. He kept his creepy stare on Sam until Dean was grabbing his head and turning it towards him, taking away his view of Sam's thick cock pounding into him.

He gave a short mew of annoyance and in an instant, Dean was pushing his precum leaking cock in his face, mumbling dirty things to him as it hit the cat in the side of the face. There was another less than pleased mew until Castiel steadied himself, his claws digging into the bed before he ducked his head to just where he wanted it, flicking out his tongue to give Dean a full lick up the base. It was somewhat prickly, but it was wetter than he would have thought and it created an unusual new sensation that Dean knew he was going to grow to enjoy.

Sam was in his own personal heaven, amazed with how easily Castiel's channel opened up, but also hugged him tight as he roughly pounded in and out of him. He stayed slick and it dripped out of his widely spread red hole, taking everything Sam had and just begging for more. Lucky for this little pussy's boypussy, he had plenty more to give him. The base of his cock was swelling fast, starting just slightly thicker than the rest of him, not very noticeable until it started to catch on the hole he was drilling into, jerking Castiel back as he hungrily lapped at his brothers cock.

"H-hey... be careful with that." Dean warned, face flushed as Castiel covered every inch of his cock with his skilled little tongue. "Don't fuck him sloppy before I get a turn."

"You'll get whatever I... fuck... give you." Sam shot back, making a show of dragging back out of the cat on his next pull.

There was a confused "Mrrr..." from the pale being between them as he started to realize something was different here. He could feel the swelling knot and it wasn't what he was looking for in a partner. He usually ended up with a flare of spikes from his feline alpha before being pumped full of the baby making stuff and this increasingly large knot was puzzling him. He turned away from Dean's cock and looked back to see what Sam was doing, giving him a questioning flick flick of his tail.

He was quickly redirected from his concerns when Dean pulled Castiel back to his cock, this time shoving the length right into his mouth. He took it surprisingly well, a purr coming up his throat and sending intense vibrations all along his length. Dean swore and drove himself deeper, smiling at the cute little pointed white teeth and pink mouth stretched around his thick alpha length. "You like that don't ya, little guy? Tastes good, huh?"

Sam would have rolled his eyes, but he was a little preoccupied with the fuckbreedclaimknot drilling around in his brain. He finally started listening to his older brother and drove into Castiel with a few hard rapid thrusts before stopping and letting his huge knot swell inside of Castiel, his fingers digging bruises into the cats creamy skin as he held him still. There was a loud sound from around Dean's cock, but neither of them paid any mind to it, Dean thrusting a little faster to distract him. Sam's cock began to twitch and fill him up with his hot cum, resulting in a whole other sound from Castiel.

It was barely a second later when Dean was spurting his own release down Castiel's throat, cutting off the cry of pleasure of being bred from the catboy. He let him take a good amount before he pulled back and let sticky ropes of his thick cum splatter on his face, pumping out continuously onto the surprised cats face. Some landed on his pointed ears, and he flicked it off, most of it sticking there anyway. When Dean finally finished, he started rubbing the white cum all over the cats face, marking him up with his scent. "There's a good boy. All ours, aren't you, little slut?" 

Sam was far from done though, his heavy balls pumping into the fertile Castiel. He pushed Dean out of his way and got up on the bed, manhandling the catboy as he hung off his knot, ignoring the half aroused, half pained cries from him. He wrapped an arm around him and shifted so he was sitting back against the headboard, Castiel sitting in his lap and taking him in just slightly deeper. Sam sighed and Castiel yowled, suddenly trying to jerk away as he was nearly split open on this alphas enormous cock.

"Shh... just sit still." Sam cooed and kept his arm around him to hold him against his chest, his hips fluttering up from time to time as he got his omega nice and full.

"You'll hurt yourself jerking around like that." Dean pointed out, climbing on the bed with them and running a hand through the cats hair. He leaned down after and examined where Castiel's tight hole was clenching around the base of Sam's cock, squeezing and massaging his knotted length for more cum with his textured inner walls. His finger circled it, getting a sound from his brother and his omega. "Fuck, he's tight, isn't he?"

Sam nodded and gave a couple hard rocks up into Castiel, watching as Dean's hand went up and ran over Castiel's cum stained stomach. His little spiked cock had been completely ignored by them, but he had still cum all over himself somewhere along the way. Dean patted his stomach, "He's going to be nice and full."

Castiel still wasn't completely convinced, little thorny claws scratching at Sam's arms as he tried to get off of this painfully thick cock.

Sam didn't let up for about an hour, Dean coming back to them from time to time to check them out or offer a few dirty comments, but finally the knot started to go down, allowing Castiel to wriggle off, sliding out of Sam's arms easily without the knot plugging him up and trapping him. Sam's cock slid out sopping wet with Castiel's slick and his own cum and fell heavily. Usually, an omega would have a stretched out hole and be leaking cum all over the place, but Castiel's crafty little hole sealed up as soon as he lost Sam's cock, and both brothers were amazed that he took all of it. 

He moved a couple feet away from Sam and lifted up his leg, beginning to lick himself to get clean. First, he lapped up the dried cum and his soft little cock, then moved on to his sore red hole, it opening up some and finally starting to release Sam's huge load. He didn't waste a drop of it, licking it up as fast as it came out, his face still sticky with Dean's release. 

"Fuck, you see that?" Dean moaned and pointed at Castiel, who ignored him, fixated on cleaning all the cum pouring out of his own little pussy. He couldn't watch that scene for more than a few more seconds before he was grabbing the cat and flipping him onto his back. He folded him practically in half and watched the ooze of new slick and his brothers cum before he was jack hammering inside of this tiny omega, who was just as tight as when Sam had him. 

Dean howled and fucked Castiel a few feet up the bed, who tried to turn so he could find purchase in the sheets and hold on tight with his claws. Dean didn't allow it though and before long he had fucked his knot up into the little bastard, pumping him with a second load.

There was more yowling and neither of them knew or really cared if it was from pain or pleasure. Sam just watched from the sidelines as Dean filled his small omega up to the bursting point, spent from breeding him up previously. He looked on for a while before his eyes shut, drifting off from all the exertion. Dean too began to grow tired, but there was no way he was going to leave this perfect little fuck unattended. He hoisted him up, still stuck on his fat knot and carried him over to his own bed, laying down on his side with a tight grip around him.

Castiel opened his mouth in a long yawn and didn't seem to have any protest with this, his ears settling down and tail wrapping around himself as he settled down, ready to rest up. Dean fell asleep last, his cock still awake and twitching inside of his new lover. They all dreamed of what they were going to do when they awoke again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when the first of the trio awoke in the dingy motel room the next morning. The birds had just awoken and a single blue eye shot open at the sound of chirping, pointed ears sticking up and swiveling to pinpoint exactly where the sound was coming from. Castiel closed both eyes and yawned, baring his pointed teeth as his lithe body stretched out and his paws curled over his face. He recovered from the yawn and gave a short meow as he pulled himself out of Dean's lax arms, his long soft cock slipping out of his fluttering hole. He slipped down onto the floor and settled in the spot between the brothers two beds where he began to clean himself from the night before.

He started off leisurely licking his paw and swiping it over his ears and face, cleaning up the dried cum Dean had spread on him. His eyes explored the room as he cleaned every last bit of it up, looking at things that he wanted to further explore once he was finished. He cast his gaze to Dean and stared at him unblinkingly for a minute before bending himself to reach his ass, cleaning up the mess the second Winchester had made. He twitched his nose and gave his tail a few good licks before he sat back up again, tags on his collar jingling slightly. 

The chirping of the birds outside caught his attention again and his tail thumped a few times, realizing the hunger in his belly. He got to his feet and sniffed through the open duffle bags lying around the room. He rooted around, pulling out the clothes in search of food. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he decided the pile of clothes looked good for something else and he squatted, emptying his bladder on well worn plaids. Castiel was a clean animal and wasn't going to just leave it like that, using the duffle bag to cover up the mess. He attempted to use the carpet as well, but it didn't come up like dirt did, no matter how hard he dug into it. He stalked away from the soiled pile and skillfully jumped up on the table, scattering papers. There was a slight woosh as they moved and fell to the floor, but he was otherwise silent. He had more luck up there, licking away at fast food wrappers that they hadn't bothered to throw away.

It was apparent that was all this small room had to offer and Castiel was less than pleased about this, suddenly letting out a loud "MRRROOOOOW!", startling the Winchesters awake, who immediately reacted as if there was an intruder.

Dean fell out of bed and landed hard on his shoulder and Sam was scrambling for a gun when he realized it was just the little friend they had picked up from last night.

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore and got up off the floor, only to be met with the same sound that had scared him the first time, a loud and insistent meow from the catboy sitting amongst all the research on the table. "Shut up!"

"Mrow!" Castiel insisted and Sam walked over to him, laying a heavy hand in his hair as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He scratched between the cats ears, thinking he was just lonely and needed some attention.

Dean was bent down, moving aside the empty duffle to grab at one of his shirts to throw on when his hand met wet fabric, "What the fu..." his eyes widened as he sniffed his hand, recoiling.

"Bad Castiel! Oh God, he pissed on all my clothes!" Dean shouted and threw the wet shirt down. Sam snorted in amusement, but not before casting a gaze over to his own bag of clothes to make sure they were untouched.

"He had to go, that's all." Sam defended the cat and pulled him up off the table, cradling him in his arms and scratching under his chin. Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes, swishing his tail back and forth as he tried to decide if he was going to purr or scratch.

Dean ranted as he threw out the pile of ruined clothes, tugging on some of Sam's without asking. Sam had sat down on the edge of the bed and was giving Castiel some really good scratches, causing the cat to purr excitedly and thrash his flexible body around. His hand slipped around Castiel's neck and unfastened the collar, bringing it up to look at it closer, reading the tags that listed that he had had his shots and the contact number if he was lost. He tossed the collar across the room into the wastebin and Dean gave him a look as he pulled his jacket on, going out to get their coffee and grub for the morning before they had to dive back into the case they were working on.

"He doesn't need them." Sam said before Dean could say anything about it. "We'll get him some with his real owners on it." 

Dean gave a slight nod, though he was still sour about his ruined clothes, "We're only keeping him if we can get him house trained."

"Just stop at Goodwill on your way back. It's not like they were irreplaceable." Sam pulled Castiel a little closer, making it obvious that he had no intentions of returning the soft little omega who was butting up against him to demand more of those delicious scratches. 

There was more muttering and eye rolling before Dean was out the door and Sam directed his scratches a little lower on Castiel's stomach, watching as his muscles jumped at the touches. "It's just you and me for now, little guy. Don't mind Dean, he's a jerk."

Castiel looked up at him with understanding eyes, his little mouth opening in a agreeing "Mrow ow" 

Sam laughed at how Castiel seemed to respond to him, the cat purring along with the shaking laugh from the massive man he was sitting on.

The both of them were still naked and Sam watched with a kind curiosity at how the cat reacted as he scratched at his soft little stomach, right above his small cock which was twitching to life quickly, red and lined with small barbs. Castiel meowed and rubbed his face on Sam's arm, needy and trying to get him to understand what he needed. Sam was hardening underneath Castiel and his hand slipped away from his stomach to inspect his hole, pleased to find it nice and wet for him. 

"You're still in heat, aren't you?" Sam teased at his small pink hole and slipped in the tips of two fingers, feeling around at those hot walls squeezing around him.

Castiel meowed his loudest yet and the younger Winchester wasted no time in hoisting him up, getting him in a sitting position in his lap. He took his hard cock in hand and held it as he easily lifted up the catboy with one arm, feeling around some until he found the wetness that was begging for him, then released his strong grip, but keeping him steady as he lowered him onto his thick cock. He groaned and tilted his head back, Castiel gripping onto Sam's arms with his claws as he took in inch after fat inch inside his well used hole.

Sam hissed and smacked his paws gently, scolding him for using his claws. The catboy rumbled but eased up, leaning back against his alphas broad chest as he was impaled, Sam helping with the last couple inches as his hand left his cock and grabbed his hip, pulling him down to the base. His eyes squeezed shut and he enjoyed Castiel's eager sounds of pleasure as he fucked up into him, his hands jerking him up and down as if he was a doll. It was wet and sloppy from Castiel's arousal, filling the room with the sound of their rut as Sam plunged into his hot ass, enjoying every second of the grooved walls he rubbed against.

As much as he wanted it to last, his knot was quickly swelling up and causing him to fuck Castiel even harder, giving half panted words of comfort and pats on the head when it seemed he was protesting about the rough pace, truly getting every last inch of Sam in this position.

"Shh... you're doing so good. Gonna give you what you need, give you my... nhh... knot." Sam was dizzy with the need to tie with his bitch, and it wasn't long now, he could feel the tug and pull as he forced the knot back out of the tiny hole, only to ram it back up into the yowling cat. He could only continue that for so long before it no longer pulled back out, Sam giving a fluttery sigh as he finally started to release inside of his little cum dumpster.

Castiel wriggled around on his knotted cock as he started to pump inside of him, still not understanding the different anatomy and why he couldn't get free. Sam bounced him some on his lap, fucking his cock into him as much as he could manage while tied as a distraction. His large hand lay over his stomach to hold him up as well as try and feel something inside of there, and he could almost imagine he could feel his fat cock up inside of him under his hand.

"What a good kitty you are. You're going to have so many little babies in there. Sammy will breed you up right, you won't want any other knot." Sam babbled on, Castiel just twitching his ears as the words went over his head. It was a little harder to keep him still this time around, and the catboy was still writhing on Sam's cock when Dean came through the door with a couple bags of McDonald's. He picked up the smell immediately and gave Sam a real scratch on the arm, taking the chance to force himself off of the half swelled down knot when he pulled away to wipe at the blood.

Castiel jumped down onto the floor like nothing happened, rushing over to Dean and climbing his body. He meowed and reached for the bags, swatting at them with an outstretched paw. 

Dean stumbled and backed up against the closed door, a fit of jealousy washing over him, "You're going to use him all up before I ever get to do anything with him."

There was another yowl and Sam got up to take the bags from Dean, proudly flaunting his omega slick cock as he stared his brother down, "Relax. I've always let you have my seconds."

Castiel was rubbing all over Sam's legs when he took out Dean's breakfast sandwich, filled with meat and cheese, and placed it on the floor to the hungry animal, who dove right into it, shoving his face inside and pulling the bacon out from between the bagel. He looked up at Sam with it in his mouth and blinked, swishing his tail back and forth.

Sam handed over his own sandwich to Dean before he could complain and sat down with his coffee at the table, sipping it as he watched Castiel eat, purrs rumbling through him as he did.

"You can stay with him today, I think it's just a simple exorcism of Grandma we've got on our hands." Sam set down his coffee and looked up at Dean who had softened some, not even bitching about the egg white and veggie wrap he was packing away. 

"You sure you can handle it on your own?" Dean pulled off his jacket, not looking as if he was going to be going anywhere but back in bed today. Sam could practically smell it on him.

"Should be able to. I'll call you if I run into trouble." Sam jotted down the address that the possessed bridge player was suspected to be at today and stuck it on the fridge. He picked up his crumpled suit off of the floor and started to pull it on, brushing off loose hairs and lint off the fabric as he tried to make it look like it hadn't been discarded in a sexual frenzy the previous night. He gave Castiel a pat on the head before he was out the door, ready to wrap up their work in this town so they could spend some time helping Castiel through his heat.

Dean stripped down to his socks almost as soon as Sam left the room and waited for Castiel to finish his breakfast, watching on as he washed his face clean. He never got to finish, Dean not waiting around before grabbing up Castiel and dropping him on the bed, ready to use him as he pleased. And he did, over and over again he pounded into his heat, tying with him only to do it again as soon as he was able to. They didn't stop until Sam came through the door with a cut lip and good news. Dean was in the middle of fucking Castiel over the table and wasn't interested in details. A nod from Sam was all he needed to know things went well and the younger Winchester went to clean up his mild injuries before joining his brother in the fuck fest, relieving Dean of his position.

When Sam spread his ass to look at his omegas hole, he found it red and actually leaking spunk this time, too much inside him to keep it sealed up. Sam pressed a thumb into him to push it back in, smiling some at the low meow Castiel let out. He gave him one more fuck of the night, plunging into him deep and whispering to him about the big litter he'd be carrying soon. Castiel was asleep before Sam was done knotting him, not that he minded thrusting into the limp body. He eased him down on the bed when he was done, drifting off to sleep with the smell of his omega in his nose.


End file.
